The Camp
by Itachannio
Summary: I don't know who he is or where he comes from, and I don't want to know neither want to care. However, he drags me into something we call as 'adventure'. Who knows it will be a very long and bloody journey!


**THE CAMP**

By Itachannio

Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, and fans all over the world

Main Characters: Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune.

Other Characters: Find by yourself

Genre: Romance, horror, adventure, tragedy.

Author's Words:

Moshi-moshi, annyeonghaseyo, halo, hi readers wherever you are!

This is my first vocaloid English fict, so that **there will be many mistakes and errors** inside.

Therefore, I ask the seniors and the readers for advices to refine my skill in writing English.

Thank you and enjoy the story!

Chapter one; School's Vacation Plan

Summary:

I don't know who he is or where he comes from, and I don't want to know neither want to care. However, he drags me into something we call as 'adventure'. Who knows it will be a very long and bloody journey?!

* * *

Miku stood in front of the school gate. It had been three weeks since she entered the cram school. It's Voca High School, one of the biggest schools which existed in Crypton City.

"Yosha!" Miku clenched her hand into a fist and held it up into the air, "Ganbatte!"

As she passed the gate, she saw Rin and Len Kagamine, the 'two weirdos'–it's how Miku called them– were waving their hands to her. Miku took a deep sigh when she heard the weirdos came toward her.

"Morning Miku-tree!" Rin patted Miku's back.

"Morning Miss Tree!" Len did the same thing as Rin. Miku just rolled her eyes. 'Miss Tree' had always been her epithet since she knew Rin and Len in the middle school. They called her so because she had sort of 'green' hair which was similar to the color of the leaves on the tree. Funny, huh?

"Why do I have to be in the same class as you two?" Miku mumbled as she walked by Rin and Len were at her side.

* * *

There, at the corner of the class I, there was sitting a mysterious boy named Shion. Kaito Shion. He was completely closed and rare in talking. However, almost all of the girls–out of Miku, Rin, and someone named Luka–encircled him on his desk. Miku didn't really care though.

"Nee Miku-chan, I heard about our school's vacation plan on the next summer!" suddenly someone with long pink hair came to Miku's desk by Rin at her side smiling widely.

"What? Vacation?" Miku asked. Yeah. Our summer vacation would be the next three weeks from now. Voca High School had been holding sort of 'together-summer-vacation' which became the individuality of the school.

"Yes!" Rin exclaimed, "We will have our vacation in the JUNGLE BOOM!"

"Wait, Jungle Boom-"

"WHAT?! IT'S AWFUL!"

"Hell no! We can see no women's stuff there!"

"It's better to stay at home, shit!"

Miku sighed. It's "Jungle Boom" where they would spend all of the time in the open field. It's more like '_camping_' than '_summer vacation_'. They should be in the beach, playing with water and volleyball. It's no wonder if most of the students refused to go along with the school's vacation program.

"I won't go," Miku sighed. Rin and Luka gave her a serious menacing glare. It seemed they were really happy to be able to go to that silly place.

"Your score can be patched if you're going!" Rin convinced Miku. The Miss Tree arched her brows. She was asking 'really?' on her face. Rin nudged Luka to help her.

"You can ask the teacher yourself if you don't believe us," Luka smiled. Miku sighed deeply. Well, if they were so desperate to make her go, she'd go although their reason was illogical.

"Don't pry my score with this stupid camping plan, okay? If you want me to go, I'll go. Just to keep you smile," Miku said.

"Attention please!" it came up all of the sudden, Kiyoteru-sensei –the teacher of class I, where Miku was sitting at the moment–informed a very terrible news for the class.

"Since our class is the worst class, the headmaster wants all of you to join the school's summer vacation in 'Jungle Boom'. No obligation. No complain, or you will get suspended from school for two semesters!"

"What the heck?!"

"What are you? Monsters?!"

"Go to hell!"

Kiyoteru-sensei seemed to be very angry with his students. Moreover, he was appointed by the school to catch up with these 'wild-students from class I'. All of the teachers knew about the class, so they didn't want to spend a second to teach these brats. Luckily, there was a new teacher who was so bad-tempered and matched with the students. He was Kiyoteru-sensei.

He had been one week with them, and it was vexing enough to face these–if we could call them–'bastards'. He could only remember one normal-looked girl and one normal-looked boy, but they seemed to be little in talking. They also looked terrible in behavior–well, not as terrible as the other. They were both looked very apathetic toward whatever kind of matter happening around them, but well, they were the most normal students he had in that class.

"Well, Miku Hatsune! I want you to give me your friends' name list," Kiyoteru-sensei ordered Miku who was just speechless, "And you Kaito, help Miku and convince your friends to go."

"Bullshit man!"

"We won't go, dumbass!"

"SHUT YOUR SHIT, YOU LITTLE PRICK!" Kiyoteru-sensei shouted loudly. All of the students stayed silent on their desks.

"YOU WILL BE COMING, AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT!" he continued shouting, "And for you, Miku and Kaito! Get everything done as soon as possible!"

"Whatever," Kaito said as he took a glance on Miku. Miku did the same thing.

"Shion Kaito, huh...?" she hissed. Their eyes met a second ago. Miku didn't know why but something went wrong with him. His dark blue eyes seemed to tell something to her, but who cared though.

Kiyoteru-sensei kept teaching the class even with snapping and shouting. Well, it was only just the beginning. Once they left the class, they would be pretty sure that they would have hearing impairment.

* * *

"Miku, don't push yourself! Ganbatte!" Luka, Rin, and Len whoop Miku on doing her job with–err... Kaito Shion. After that, they were all gone. Leaving Miku and Kaito stayed in the class; just the two of them.

A long silence filled out the atmosphere. Miku felt a bit awkward since it's her first time being alone with a boy. Miku kept writing the students' name in a paper, and Kaito just watched her work. It continued till Kaito started the conversation.

"It's hard to keep up with those fellows," he said. Miku looked ahead his face in surprise. She never expected that someone as cold as Ice like Kaito would talk to her. Miku just nodded, unknowing what to respond to his words.

"Actually I won't go," he said, "I won't drag anyone into something they don't want to be,"

Frowned, Miku stopped writing. She stared at Kaito.

"You like talking," she smiled. Kaito just shrugged.

"You... talked about something weird. I can't reply to your statement," Miku said while continued writing.

"You know, you shouldn't talk to me," Kaito said, "You should've ignored me."

"Why?"

"You'll know very soon."

Miku raised her left brow while looking at his handsome face.

"It's time for me to go. Good luck with your work," got up from the chair, he walked toward the door, leaving Miku who was stuck with her job.

"Huh?" Miku just couldn't say a word. He left her with these jobs? Oh come on!

* * *

Chapter one's finished.

By Itachannio

I'm really sorry to anyone who read this story, my grammar is very terrible! DX *bowed head down*

but I'll try my best to refine it when I have many friends around.

However, **if** I have no friends, I still have my own will to get it better and better ^^'.

Last words, mind to review please?

^^'a

Next Chapter

It's Started


End file.
